Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a head mounted display device, and more particularly, to a head mounted display device and a method for controlling the same, in which a first image and information on the first image are displayed if the first image is changed to a second image while the information on the first image is being displayed in an external device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as HMD) device allows a user to wear on his/her head like glasses. Information displayed in the HMD device may be provided to the user. In particular, the HMD device may detect an object image at the front and provide the user with information on the detected object image.
However, the HMD device according to the related art may not display information on an object image located in an angle of view area or may maintain display of the information if the object image is not detected while the HMD device is displaying the information on the object image.
If the HMD device does not display the information on the object image, continuity in providing information is not assured, whereby a problem occurs in that confusion may be caused to a user. On the other hand, if the HMD device maintains display of the information even though the object image is not detected, a problem occurs in that the user may misunderstand the corresponding information as information on other object image.